Stefano Dimera
Stefano Dimera is the main villain from the NBC Soap Opera, Days of Our Lives. He is known to hurt the Salemites and get away with murder. He is the youngest and only known son of Santo DiMera. He has been said to be the seventh son of seven, which indicates he has seven siblings. He also has a half-brother named Ryan Brady, who was originally thought to be his long time nemesis John Black. Children *Tony DiMera (legal son) - The biological son of Daphne DiMera, and Enrico, Tony was raised, believing Stefano was his father. Tony was originally loyal to Stefano, but turned against him once he became friends with the people in Salem. Tony married Anna Frdericks, before being marooned on a desert island for twenty years, while Andre DiMera impersonated him, and committed many crimes as Tony. In 2007, Tony was rescued from the island and reunited with his friends and family. In 2009, Tony got into an altercation with Phillip Kiriakis, and fell into a sharp price of wood. He died in the hospital soon after. *Renee DuMonde (daughter with Lee DuMonde) - Stefano's daughter with Lee DuMonde. Renee and Tony fell in love, until it was discovered that Stefano was Renee's father, but then Tony learned hat he wasn't Stefano's biological son, so Tony moved forward with Renee, until she was murdered by Andre DiMera *Megan Hathaway (daughter) - Stefano's daughter, who was raised by his henchmen, Maxwell. Megan was extremely loyal to Stefano and assisted her father in his criminal activities. She was killed during an argument with Larry *Lexie Carver (daughter with Celeste Perrault) - Lexie was the wife or Abe Carver and mother of Theo Carver. Though Lexie hated her father's criminal activities, she deeply loved him and brought out a softer side in him. She was also a mother figure to her siblings EJ and Chad. In 2012, Lexie died of a brain tumour. *Kristen Dimera (adoptive daughter with Rachel Blake) - Kristen and her brother Peter were adopted by Stefano after their father died. Kristen had strong feelings for John Black, but these feelings were complicated by Stefano's wish for her to marry Tony. Kristena started out as good person, but her rivalry with Marlena Evans for John, eventually caused her to become violent and manipulative. Kristen's reign of terror ended when she was tricked into becoming a part of a Slave trade. In 2012, Stefano brought Kristen back to Salem to help bring the DiMera family together. Kristen got involved with Brady Black as a way to get back as John and Marlena, and later raped Marlena's son, Eric Brady, to get back at her. After being exposed, Kristen tried to flee town, but crashed her car and went missing. In 2013, Kristen returned to Salem just long enough to steal Brady's child with Theresa Donovam and raise him as Christoper DiMera. Melanie Jonas ultimately realized what Kristen had done, and helped reunite the baby with his real parents, while Kristens fell through a window during a scuffle with Marlena Evans and is presumed dead. *Peter Blake (adoptive son with Rachel Blake) - *Benjy Hawk (son with Ellen Hawk) - Raised by Steve and Kayla Johnson, Benjy has always resented having Stefano as his father, and had no qualms shooting about shooting Stefano when he believed Stefano stole his liver, so he could live. He was buried alive by Andre DiMera. *EJ Dimera (son with Susan Banks) - In 2014, he had an encounter with Clyde Weston at the park, then he was shot by his own henchman. Then his wife Samantha Brady(Sami) have found him, called 911, but he was pronounced dead on arrival. Then his body was sent to Stefano's instead being cremated. *Chad Dimera (son with Madeline Peterson-Woods) He's the Son of Stefano. At 2013, he faked a tumor so he can have Abigail Deveraux, then at the engagement party, he was shot by Marge Bernardi, widow to Stefano's henchman who was shot by Sami, Joseph Bernardi, luckily the doctors were able to save him. At the hospital he told Abigail the truth, which not only hurts her but also she broke up with him. He left for Boston, At 2014, he found out EJ had an affair with his ex, he returned to Salem and has hatred for his brother until EJ's Death. *Andre DiMera - (son). Originally thought to the nephew Stefano raised after his parents died, Andre was fiercely loyal to Stefano, and agreed to have plastic surgery to look like Tony, so he could be the son Stefano always wanted. Andre was presumed dead after falling into quick sand, but later came back and posed as Tony for twenty years. As Tony, he had an extreme rivalry with John Black over Kristen DiMera. Believing he was dying of an incurable blood disease, Andre attempted suicide in an effort to frame John Black. Though it appeared he died, he once again returned in 2002 as head of the DiMera family. He briefly thought he fathered the geminin twins Rex and Cassie with Marlena, before their real parents were revealed. Andre was "killed" by the Salem Serial killer, but it was later revealed to be his plan all along and all the Serial killers victims were actually alive and living on an island. He tried to blow up the island with everyone on it, but they all escaped. Andre recaptured some of his prisoners and took them to a DiMera castle where he was finally arrested and incarcerated. In 2007, Andre was let out of prison and his true identity was exposed. He went on a rampage and tried to kill many Salem citizens, before he was shot and fell off a roof. Andre was put on life support, which he turned off, and was presumed to have died. In 2015, Andre returned to Salem to help Stefano, and it was revealed that Stefano is his biological father. Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Evil Parents Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Rich Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Revived Villains